


He's A Mafia Playboy

by deadinsideuwu



Series: He's A Mafia Playboy [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Gang, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform, lover story, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinsideuwu/pseuds/deadinsideuwu
Summary: ✧Camila is a fun, loving, bold girl. She doesn't put up with any shit from anybody, she's moving to L.A. to become a famous singer. Will she succeed? Or will there be hardships and conflicts?✧✦Ace Reyes is a short-tempered, hot-headed type of guy. He has a very dominant personality and feels the need to fall in love, he is the leader of the RedSkull's gang the best gang and most feared gang in the city. Will things fall apart when he meets Camila or will he see it as an angel in disguise?✦✰WARNING/TW'S: sexual assault, depression, suicide, anxiety/panic attacks.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: He's A Mafia Playboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107413
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

I was so happy I couldn't believe it after 3 years we were getting married. He was the love of my life and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, but let's start at the beginning 

(3 years earlier)

I had arrived at the airport, why you ask? I'm leaving for Los Angeles. My best friend Willy 'He hates when I call him that so I do it every chance I can' drove me there so we could say our goodbyes. "Earth to Camila!" his hand waved in front of my face.

"Sorry I zoned out," I said before getting out of the car. I grabbed my luggage from the trunk and we headed for my gate number. "Well we're here." he exclaimed nervously and I sighed "I don't wanna leave you, Willy." I started to tear up "Hey. Hey, hey, no crying, you promised her you would do this." He hugged me tightly while rubbing my back. Your probably wondering who 'she' is, well 'she' is my mom she died when I was 13 I'm 20 now. While she was on her deathbed she made me and my dad promised that when I turned 20 I would move to L. A to pursue my singing dream and today is the day I have to do that. For her. "Plane boarding for gate 22 to Los Angeles!" the gate lady announced. I playfully punched William's shoulder "I love you, dork, I got to go." I start walking towards my gate "I love you too Milly text me when you land!" (He has called me Milly ever since I was 4) he yelled. I looked back and saw him walking away. Here we go to follow my heart.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Camila's POV

I step out of my Uber and walk up to my apartment where my childhood friend Sophia Marshall lived. Once I reached the building I walked up the 3 flights of stairs, they were a bitch to climb up, I'm taking the elevator next time. I knocked on the door, and after 3 knocks Sophia opened the door she grabbed my arm and yanked me into the apartment. "BITCHHHHHH YOU'RE HERE!" She screamed in my ear "Holy shit calm yourself, soph."

"Sorry"... she cringed then guided me to a room " The fuck this room is fire!" I gasped "I know and it's yours." she whispered in my ear I literally screamed and she slapped me playfully on the shoulder for screaming"Ow! Bitch!" "Well I'm going to let you unpack I'll be in my room if you need me." "cool," I said. She left and I started unpacking. 3 hours had passed and I was watching tv when Sophia burst into my room and said "Let's go clubbing tonight." "Yes bitch." I said realizing it had been so long since I had fun with friends at the club, me and Willy usually only hung at my house or his. "I will let you get dressed but you only have 20 minutes!" she scolded me. "Okay, Okay." I giggled. She left and I started to go through my closet. What to Wear, What to wear I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the first couple of chapters are bad because I was just starting it out but it gets better.

CAMILA'S POV

On the way to the club, Sophia mentioned that a friend from her design class named Jessica and Jessica's boyfriend was joining us at the club. She also said that they were totally were on again, off again, and toxic for each other but we don't judge here. Once we entered the club I saw hot sweaty bodies dancing and having a good time. "Let's get a round of shots!" Sophia yelled over the loud music we walked over to the bar and order shots. After a round of shots, we saw a couple approaching us, "Hey Jess" she said hugging Jessica. But my eyes were drawn to the man on her left. He had short jet black hair, he looked like he was Italian, and was very tall and big, he had a white shirt with a black denim jacket over it and ripped white jeans, and white af1's. "Nice to meet you both" I exclaimed while shaking their hands. For some reason when I looked over to the bitch Jessica to find her mean mugging me, I already knew I wasn't going to like her.

ACE'S POV

I walked in with Jessica, I really didn't want to be there she literally dragged me out to meet her friend from design class, like I didn't have mafia business to do. To be honest, I was never serious about Jessica, I know it's harsh but I just used her for a quick fuck every once and a while, and that's it. We walked up to the bar and my eye's landed on a beautiful Latina woman, she looked to be 19 0r 20, she was wearing a sparkling silver dress that brought out her beautiful curves with her in a high bun, she had light brown hair and, and jet black eyes. She extended her hand to mine and said "Nice to meet you both." Her voice was angelic and soft, I shook her hand and smiled lightly, her skin was soft and smooth.

CAMILA'S POV

After a few hours we were dancing and ended up dancing up against Ace, I was slightly buzzed so I just went with it. I look over and saw Jessica staring into my fucking soul and I backed up. Sophia announced she was getting more drinks and we all followed her. At some point during shots, we started talking about school and what we were all studying and I decided to say was studying music and singing. "Oh that's nice I run a music studio here's my card, give us a call ." Ace said while handing me a white business card. ******* ( A/N music is Ace's coverup business.)******* "Thanks I'll think about it." I smiled widely. "I think we should get going I'm getting tired," Sophia said. I looked over to her and she looked like she was going to pass out. "Yeah we can go, it was nice to meet you both again"

"It was nice to meet you to" He came over and hugged me, and shivers were sent down my spine. They walked out and it looked like Jessica was yelling at Ace, probably because of her hugged. I giggled. I and Sophia walked out of the bar.

(20 minutes later)

We finally made it back to the house. Sophia went to her room and passed out. I got ready for bed and laid down on my bed, I pulled out the business card and stared at it, and thought about whether or not to call it. I thought I would sleep on it. After a while, I gradually got tired and let the darkness consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :).

CAMILA'S POV  
I woke up at about 9:00 a.m with a huge ass hangover. After a while, I finally dragged my ass out of bed and hopped in the shower, and got dressed for the day. I headed downstairs Sophia downstairs yet, I assumed that she was still sleeping. I decided to make some French toast. I had sat in the living room watching Criminal Minds remembering Ace's offer. I went upstairs and hesitated to dial the number, but I eventually did. A lady who I assumed was the reception lady asked who I was looking for. "Ace.. er I don't know his last name," I said nervously. "Ahh... Mr. Reyes, I'm transferring you to his line...Please hold." I was on hold for about 10 minutes before I heard Ace's husky low voice. "Hello Camila, I see you took up my offer." Maybe I did but I still don't know what that offer entails" I said a little overconfidently. "Come to my office at 2:00 p.m I have meetings until then, hopefully, I'll see you there." "You will, bye now Ace." I exclaimed, "Bye ill see you at 2." I then hung up I got nervous, what if I didn't sound good, what if I embarrassed myself. I started having a panic attack, I got those a lot at home I have a therapist. I have a lot of pent up emotions ever since my mom died. Sophia walked down the stairs and saw me, and ran over and hugged me tightly. I sobbed into her chest. "It's okay Mil, It's okay I got you" After a few minutes I calmed down. "So what triggered the attack?" She asked. " Ace said I could come by his music studio and I started overthinking and broke down," I said softly. I looked down at my phone and realized that it was already 1:30 I needed to leave if I wanted to make it there on time. " I got to go Soph I'll see you later." "Bye I love you!" I walked out of the door and got in my Uber.

(30 minutes later)

I made it on time and walked into the tall building and walked up to the reception lady. " I have an appointment with Ace Reyes at 2:00." "Okay.. 2nd-floor room 2 he's expecting you" Walked into the elevator and clicked the number 2. When I arrived I knocked on the door labeled '2nd'. "Come in." He spoke softly. I Walked into the room and saw him standing there, with all of his sexiness. Oh my god, he was so sexy. "Camila, see something you like." He said while winking "Oh, fuck off Ace" I giggled. "Come sit we have much to discuss." He said while chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

ACE'S POV

I woke up next to Jessica, quietly and quickly I got out of bed, got dressed, and left the apartment. When I got back to the house I took a shower and took Advil so I could try and get rid of my hangover from the night before. Remembering the night before and remembering Camila. She was so beautiful, I just hoped she called me for the meeting.  
(2 hours later)

I had been swamped with meetings with the music and the gang. Our gang is the ReadDevils was an organization that investigated sex traffickers, pedophiles, and etc illegally and killed them. I'll admit it isn't the best way to get rid of them but I hate those types of people and they deserved to die. To be fair I had my personal reasons but that doesn't matter. At about 11:30 my work phone rang. A beautiful angelic voice picked up the phone. "Hi Ace," she said. "Hello Camila, I see you took up my offer?"

"Maybe I did but I don't know what that offer entails." She said very confidently. "Come by my office around 2:00 p.m I have meetings up until then, hopefully, I'll see you there." "You will, bye now Ace." I could see her rolling her eyes over the phone. " Bye, I'll see you at 2." I hung up and headed to my next meeting.

( 5 hours)

I was at my desk doing work until I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I spoke quietly she stepped in. God, why am I so attracted to her she had baggy gray cameo pants, a black tube top, and Air Force ones. I saw her staring at me."Camila, see something you like?" I said while winking. "Oh fuck off Ace!" she said while rolling her eyes. "Come sit we have a lot to discuss," I said while chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

CAMILA'S POV

I sat down and Ace started talking. "Ok so I want to hear your voice, so we're going to walk over to the studio if I like your voice we will talk to you about the contract." I nodded my head. We walked over to the studio, I walked in the music box, and Ace started talking " Sing a cover of a song you know or sing a song of your own". I started to sing the song I made for my mom before she died. I finished singing that song and Ace walks into the music box " Camila that was fucking beautiful." We stare at each other for a while until he pins me against the and smashes his lips into mine. I'm caught off guard but I kiss him back. His lips were smooth and rugged at the same time. This was passionate and lustful, but I came to my senses and pushed him away from me. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ACE!!" He starts laughing. Yep LAUGHING. "What's so funny?" " We aren't together kitten," he said playfully. "Don't fucking call me that." I stormed out of the building and called and Uber

(30 minutes)

Ugh! I'm so beyond pissed I step out of my Uber and take the elevator to our floor I slam the door "Damn what got your wig in a knot?" "Ace kissed me!" I screamed "And your mad for what?" she asked " He HAS A GIRLFRIEND, Ugh he's such a playboy" "Hey it's ok let's get in our pj's and have criminal minds marathon, I need some Derek Morgan in my life" I giggled " Ok let me go change, we dressed in giraffe onesies, "Were cutest giraffes" I exclaimed. "Agreed," she said we sat down and started watching. "BROOOO why is Morgan so fine!!" I yelled, " I know it's so overwhelming." We started laughing like crazy. A few hours later I started getting sleepy I heard Sophia snoring so I decided to fall asleep, forgetting the whole day.


	6. Chapter 6

Camila's POV 

It's been 3 weeks since I last talked to Ace. I was still kind of mad at him for kissing me, in other news I started college and it's been going great I've been doing really well in all my classes and everything.

I was in the living room doing homework when Sophia came in and slammed the door. "Shit what's the matter?" "The matter is that Jessica won't stop complaining about how Ace won't have fucking sex with her cause he's all moody and depressed about something!" she screamed while sitting down next to me on the couch. "You don't think that something is me do you?" I asked worryingly. " Who else could it be Mil?" I realized. I was being a colossal bitch. I mean I had my reasons but that doesn't make it right. "Your right I'm going to get dressed and stop by his office and apologize for overreacting." I got up and got dressed and called my Uber to pick me up.

.

I arrived at his office and walked into the main lobby. "Hi, is Mr.Reyes free at the moment?" I asked the reception lady. " Let me check sweetheart." She called who I assumed was Ace. "He's free right now, go ahead up." I said thanks and went up the elevator to his floor, the door was open so I walked in "Ace?" "Hi Camila, what are you doing here?" he asked standing up. "I'm here to apologize for overreacting about the kiss, I was shocked and I didn't know what to do.. so I'm sorry." He gestured for me to come in for a hug, I did. "It's ok kitten it was my fault I shouldn't have done that." "Now I didn't say you shouldn't have done it I just said I was sorry for overreacting," I said while winking. "Well I'll let you get back to work, bye now" I started to walk out but felt a hand grab my wrist turning me around and smashing my lips on to his. This time I happily kissed him back, but the kiss was different this time it was soft and romantic instead of lustful and rough. We both pulled back from the kiss and Ace said "Now you can leave, bye Camila" I left probably blushing, and headed home

.

I got home and sat and leaned my head on Sophia's shoulder who was already in the living room.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked. "We kissed again," I exclaimed. She gasped and sat up faster than you could say the word kiss. "How was it?" "Oh my god it was so amazing, it was like the greek gods touched my lips." She hugged me tightly "Ugh I'm so happy for you, oh I've been meaning to tell you my dad wants us to come over tomorrow to meet his friends and hang out." "Oh ok, I don't have any classes tomorrow so I'll come." I said while smiling " Ok I'm exhausted so I'm heading up to bed I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok, I love you." She said as I walked up the stairs. Once I made it up to my room I laid on my bed and fell asleep right away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a warning on the smut this time but I rarely do it because you came here for smut ;) and maybe a good storyline who knows?

Camila's POV

I had been getting ready for the get together with Sophia's dad when my phone rang. It was from Ace.

"Hello?" I said "Hello kitten, I just realized that yesterday we never got to discuss your contract with the label. Do you want to schedule a day for a meeting?"

"Sure thing. Um... I can't today I have a thing and then I have classes all week, so how about next week Tuesday at 12 pm?"

"That works I'll see you next week Camila, goodbye."

.

I and Sophia finally had arrived at her dad's place, it was huge.

We rang the doorbell and her dad opened the door. "Hello, you both. It's nice to see you again Camila, come on in." We walked into the house and took off our shoes.

"Are the first ones here?" I asked looking around at the empty house "Yes my friends should be arriving any moment though. About ten minutes had passed when the doorbell rang again I assumed it was his friends. "I'll get it" I shouted while walking to the door to open it. "Ace?!" "Hello kitten what a nice surprise," He said while smirking

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled. "I'm here to meet Mr.Marshall's daughter and best friend." He says as he steps in with two other men. The one on his left was kinda scrawny had curly brown short hair and brown hazel eyes. The other one on his right was a mixed young man with green eyes and tattoos on his neck and face. "Whose pretty face Ace?" the man on his right asked. "She's off-limits that's what she is!" He got very hostile. " Nice to meet you." I extending my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too...?"He asked shaking my hand. "Sorry it's Camila," I said. "Nice to meet you, Camila." 

"These two meatheads are Luke and Spencer." Spencer was pretty quiet and awkward the entire time. "Oh ok... Mr.Marshall is in the back with Sophia to follow me." They followed me to the back. Mr.Marshall and Ace greeted each other.

.

Some time had passed and everyone was socializing and I think Sophia had a crush on Luka. Ace looked as hot as ever I needed to leave the room I was getting all hot and bothered. "Sophia I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." I lied not noticing that Ace overheard me. "Ok don't get lost." she joked. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom when I heard footsteps behind me.

******************************************************************(SEXUAL CONTENT)

Ace came up in front of me and pinned me on the wall. "Shit kitten you've been teasing me in that outfit all day." He smashed his lips on to mine passionately and lustfully "Ace not here we could get caught" He smiled on my lips. "Well that's the fun in it kitten" His hands traveled from my cheeks to my waist pulling me into him I felt him get hard on my crotch. "Ahem..." we pulled away to see Luke standing there. "Sophia asked me to come to check up on you.."******************************(SMUT OVER)

"Well, we will be right out." He nodded and walked away. I walked as far away from Ace as I could that was insanely hot and now I was even hornier. "Hey, Soph can we get going I have to facetime William." I lied. "Yeah sure let me get my stuff." Ace looked at me curiously most likely jealous.

.

I sat in my room and pondered. I was so confused, he was so hot and cold sometimes. My phone pinged. It was from Ace.

Ace🤤: Hi kitten

Me: Hi Ace, what's up

Ace🤤: I overheard you at the marshall's house, who is William

Me: That's none of your business Ace

Ace🤤: That's no way to talk to your boss you ought to be punished

Me: Excuse me ?!

Ace🤤: I'll see you next Tuesday

UGH! He's so complicated sometimes. I laid there staring at the wall till my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Camila's POV 

(Tuesday one week later)

I was kind of nervous for today especially after that text that Ace sent me the week before. I was on my way to his office and would arrive by noon, just like he wanted.

.

I walked up to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in, close and lock the door." He said with a very low toned voice. I was already anxious. I sat and discussed my contract and more.

(1 hour later) 

"Ok is that it?" "Yep," he exclaimed. I got up and hurried to leave when I heard his husky voice "Where do you think you're going kitten?" I turned around. "I was just leaving I thought we were done?" I was very confused and a little nervous. "I didn't say you could leave, I still have to punish you for disrespecting me last week." I shuddered that was probably the hottest thing I had ever heard. "Come over here, Camila." I walked over to him hesitantly. I was nervous and curious at the same time. When I got close to him he smashed his lips on to me, I deepened the kiss when we both finally pulled away I had to catch my breath because I could barely breathe.

"Bend over my desk." I was taken back, "Excuse me?" His eyes suddenly were dark and lustful. "I won't ask again now bend over my desk, I wanna see that pretty ass." He said in one breath. Eventually, I submitted and bent over his desk. "Good girl, Mhm Kitten your so beautiful" He lifted my dress and pulled down my underwear. " Camila I know I said this was a punishment but I still need your consent." I nodded."I need words, always kitten." "It's ok Ace." After of few minutes of sitting there awkwardly, I felt a sharp slap on my ass. I moaned loudly. "I want you to count with each slap ok kitten?" "Ok," I said nervously 

SLAP 

I winced 

He slapped me again but harder

"I said, count." He said firmly

SLAP

"One," I said while I moaned.

"Oh does my little kitten like her punishment"

I didn't answer

SLAP

"Answer me" 

"Yes, I do," I said while smirking. He knew what he was doing.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Ten!" I said with tears streaming down my face

He started to rub some sort of cream on my ass. It was soothing

"This will help with the ache, put your clothes back on."

When I stood up and put my clothes on. He and hugged me while kissing my head. "You did good kitten I'm proud of you, are you ok?"I felt a blush creep on my face, he cared. I pulled away and got on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'm ok thank you, I'll see you next week for recordings?" I asked. "Yep bye Camila." He smiled. I walked out of his door to process what had just happened. Ace spanked me.


	9. Chapter 9

Camila's POV

It's been 2 weeks since my meeting with Ace, we had met a few times for recording and all but that was it we hadn't got intimate since that time in his office. But that didn't stop us from flirting. Anyways this last week I had got really busy with school, but I really missed William so he was flying out today and thats where I was waiting for him at the airport when I had finally seen him. "WILLIAM RIGHT HERE" I waved my hand back and forth. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh my god, Milly I missed you." He stated while letting go of me cause he was suffocating me. "It's only been a month dude I don't know how you're going to make it without me for four years." I laughed

.

We made it back to the apartment where Sophia was waiting. As soon as we stepped through the door she jumped up and hugged him tightly "I-I can't breathe Soph." She let go. "Sorry I just missed you, I haven't seen you in years." It was true, Sophia moved away in our childhood years because her mom and dad got a divorce. Sophia knocked me out of my trance by saying "Ok sit down we have a lot to talk about." She was right. We sat down together, I sighed and started talking about all the events of the past month starting with meeting Ace ending with him 'punishing me' in his office. When I was finished talking I looked over at Willy who's mouth was gaped open. He then lightly pushed my shoulder. "You living my dream life bitch" I chuckled. "No, but seriously I'm happy for you Milly, finally getting some action." He said while winking. I rolled my eyes pulling him into a hug. "Ok now cut all the sentimental crap and let's go out bitch's!" Said while jumping up in the air. I had no idea how she had so much energy. Willy went up to Sophia's room to get dressed and I went up to mine. Let's just hope this time there isn't any drama. I thought to myself while sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

\Camila's POV\

We were on our way to the new club in the area of Las Deux. William and Sophia were pregaming in the back of the Uber-like a bunch of idiots, I was waiting till we got to the club to start drinking. Why you ask? I honestly don't know I just felt like I should.

.

We got of the Uber and stepped into the club, it was far bigger than the last one we went to with two floors instead of one, and more space so people wouldn't irritate people .'little did I know that wasn't going to solve what was going to happen' "Let's go get shots!" William shouted over the music-making me snap out of my trance. We made our way over to the bar, William got the first round. Sophia and William had gone dancing but I stayed behind and just drank more when I noticed a guy approaching me. Great just what I need tonight. "How are you, mamas?" The mystery guy said getting a little to close."Listen here jackass I'm not your 'mamas' and I'm not looking for some dick like you so why don't you just get lost." I was beyond done already. "Feisty I like." That's when I lost it I grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and pulled him close."I'm only going to say this once get out of my way or I'll chop your dick off." I let go of him and he ran away. I chuckled and decided to go and join Willy and Soph on the dance floor.

.

We were all dancing and I was grinding up against William when. I spotted Ace on the other side of the club staring at me with anger in his eyes.

Ace's POV

I stepped into the Las Deux, I was here on business for the gang. I was about to close the biggest deal the RedDevils has ever had when out of the corner of my eye I saw my kitten dancing up against some dip shit. His hands gripped her hips and they were swaying to the beat of the loud music. I felt a wave of anger and jealousy flow through me, what was that feeling I've never been jealous over a girl before. I shook my head. I looked around for the guy I was meeting up with wasn't here so I got the bright idea to go up to them. "What the hell Camila?!" I whispered yelled. "Ace?!?" The man let go of her hips. "Whose this Milly?" MILLY?! Oh hell no. "What do you mean who am I, who are you?!" She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Ace this is William my very GAY childhood friend, William this is my very obviously jealous er... um, boss." She stuttered she didn't know what to call us. At that moment I realized I also didn't know what to call us. At that moment I was also very embarrassed to find out he is gay but to mask this I decided to sound unbothered. "Me? Jealous kitten you got the wrong person I don't do jealousy." I scoffed "Then why did you come over here looking like you were going to shoot him dead?" She stared at me with her beautiful hazel eyes while smirking. God, she's so fucking hot when she does that. "I- um." I looked around and spotted Mr.Jones the guy I was meeting up with. "I got to go but I'll be back in about 30 minutes so don't leave without me kitten." I winked. "And if I do?" She smirked. I got down close to her ear so only she could hear and whispered. "Well then I'd have to punish you and we don't want that do we?" She shook her head 'no' "Good girl, now I have to go I'll see you soon." I kissed her cheek

Camila's POV

He walked away all smug and sexy. I couldn't help but stare until I heard William yell my name, knocking me out of my trance. "You got a little bit of drool on your chin Milly." I grew red and realized people could've seen me staring.

.

Sophia and William left after a while but I decided to wait for Ace. Because I wanted to not because he told me to. I saw the bitch Jessica approach me. "What do you want Jessica?"I was slightly annoyed. "I want you to leave what's mine alone that's what I want" I rolled my eyes "Honey I hate to break to you but he's not yours." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ace walking towards us. 

When he got up to us he slung his arm around my waist. "Is there a problem here ladies." He asked. "No, she was just leaving." When I got the brightest idea. I stood up and put my lips on his, he deepened the kiss by pulling me in by my waist till the point we were full-on making out with each other.'A shiver went down my spine god he was so fucking hot' I heard Jessica huff and stomp away. I pulled away from his lips. "Your such a bad girl." He chuckled. "It's what I'm known for," I said while winking. "Cmon let's go back to my place." He tugged on my arm dragging me through the club. I guess I didn't have much of a choice. We got outside and stepped into his car. 

.

We were halfway there, and I was staring out the window. My thoughts were interrupted by Ace's voice. "What's on your mind beautiful?" He muttered while squeezing my thigh. "Nothing I'm just thinking." I smirked, "Well I'm a great listener, tell me?" I took a deep breath. "What are we?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica's POV (Back when she confronted Camila)

I was hanging out with my dumbass friends at Las Deux because I knew that Ace would be there closing one of his mafia deals. We decided to drink after a little bit because I was getting irritated that Ace wasn't here

.

I finally saw Ace enter the club. After a few minutes he was looking around, I thought he was approaching me but walked towards that fucking skank Camila. I observed what he was doing but the club was so loud I couldn't hear anything. It looked like he was yelling at a guy for I suppose hitting on Camila. I WAS FUMING! Why was he getting jealous over her and he never did that for me, It looked like after a while they were getting friendly and flirting to the point he bent down and whispered in her ear, probably something fucking seductive. I was behind pissed and I was determined to put the hoe in her place.

.

Kiera and Sierra finally left and I decided to go and confront Camila. She rolled her eyes as I approached her "What do you want Jessica?" She said with the bitchiest voice. I spoke up "I want you to leave what's mine alone that's what I want!" She rolled her eyes again. GODD I HATEE HERR!! "Honey I hate to break to you but he's not yours." She said. Then she looked over in the corner, I was confused. Ace came up and wrapped his hand around her waist. He spoke finally "Is there a problem here ladies." She looked up to him mischievously. "No, she was just leaving." I was about to speak when she got up pushed his lips up to his, I expected him to pull away but he kissed her back while wrapping his hand around her waist. UGHHHH!!!! I huffed and walked away

I had to get rid of her somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

**TW* ANXIETY *SLIGHT SMUT* *FLASHBACK*** _We were halfway there, and I was staring out the window. My thoughts were interrupted by Ace's voice. "What's on your mind beautiful?" He muttered while squeezing my thigh. "Nothing I'm just thinking." I smirked, "Well I'm a great listener, tell me?" I took a deep breath. "What are we?"_ ***END OF FLASHBACK*** Camila's POV His hand still gripping my thigh when he sighed and thought for a while. He was quiet, too quiet. It was to the point when we didn't talk at all the way there. . I stepped out of the car getting out of his grip. "Ace why won't you fucking talk to me?!" He rolled his eyes and spoke firmly. "Camila just get inside and we'll talk." I slammed the car door "NO I want to talk to you NOW!" He groaned loudly while walking towards me. "Ace what the hell are you doing?" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down you asshole." He smacked my ass. "Don't call me an asshole little girl. We made it into his house and he put me down. "What the fuck is wrong with you, I just want to talk to you about us because I'm confused and I don't have the strength to get lead on and trashed by a fucking playboy. Because I'll be honest I really like you, I like you so fu-." He cut me off by smashing his lips, I leaned into the kiss. "Jump." He said into the kiss. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He wrapped his hands around my waist. Then out of nowhere one of my anxiety episodes was triggered, probably because I was nervous to have sex with him. "Put me down Ace," I said while shaking. He put me down and set me on the couch. At that point, I was full-on sobbing and shaking. "Hey, Hey kitten what's the matter?" He said softly while pulling me into his chest tightly. "I- I- I'm having a pan- panic attack." Nuzzling into his neck still shaking. "What can I do for you angel?" I sniffed "Just hold me." So he did.

After about 20 minutes I had calmed down, so we were just cuddling. "Are you okay angel?" He asked concerned while kissing my forehead. "I'm okay, thank you for this your probably one of the quickest people to react to my episodes." We sat up. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help you." He quickly pecked my lips, it was soothing. "Ok, now that I'm ok and were obviously not having sex I want to talk about us." He groaned dramatically. "Fine." I adjusted myself awkwardly. "What.Are.We." 

"What do you want us to be?" I sighed thinking. "All I know is that I don't want you fucking other girls while were 'together'." I used air quotes. "Oh, angel I haven't had sex with anyone since I met you a month ago." I was shocked. "Oh.." I was blushing. "Your so adorable," He kissed my forehead. I realized I was dozing off I guess Ace noticed because he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. "Do you want to get changed?" I nodded my head. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser for me and walked to the door.. "I'll give you your privacy." He left the room and I got changed. 

YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!" I yelled across the house. He walked in and looked me up and down. "You look so much better in my shirts than I do." He walks over to me and kissed me lightly, He then proceeded to pick me up and throw me lightly onto the bed. I chuckled. "What the hell was that for." He got and to the bed. "Just because I wanted to." He pulled me close to him.

His eyes lingered on me. "Penny for your thoughts?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Just realizing that I really know nothing about you." I sighed "Ok well my full name is Camila Garcia, my favorite color is blue, I am very disobedient and bratty." I winked and he chuckled. "My dad is my best friend and my mom died when I was 13 and thats about it." He looked sad and held me closer "I'm so sorry kitten, we don't have to talk about this but when did you start to get your anxiety attacks?" 

"No it's ok I started getting them about a week after my mom died. She started appearing in my dreams to the point where I would wake up screaming, I started seeing a therapist but It didn't really help because it got worse to the point where I would just have episodes." I shrugged. I looked over at Ace to see if he was ok and he looked like he was tearing up. "Ace, are you crying?" He sniffled "No I just have... something in my eye." I giggled and then it went silent. I started listening to his heartbeat and eventually fell asleep.

**Ace's POV**

I looked down at the sweet women in my arms. Her heart was so pure and I was scared to tell her what I actually did for a living. I didn't know if she could take it, I didn't want her to be afraid of me she was my beautiful kitten. Her plump pink lips, her rosy cheeks, her soft silky brown hair, her amazing and fiery personality. I didn't know what this feeling was but I was in love with it. Then I realized we had never gone on a real date. and I was going to make that happen and it was going to make it the best night of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Camila's POV

I woke up in an unknown place to only realize I was snuggled deeply into Ace's warm comforting arms. I nuzzled myself closer to him it was weirdly making me blush. Then my pounding headache disrupted my thoughts, I groaned loud enough to wake up Ace. "What's wrong kitten?" He said In a sexy groggy morning voice. "Nothing I just have the worst fucking headache," I said while rubbing my head and getting up. He quickly grabbed me back to the position we were in before. "Not to fast angel I'm taking care of you this morning stay here and I'll get you Advil and water and then we'll make breakfast together." He said while smiling. "Ace Reyes when did you become such a good person." He flipped us over so I was under him and held his left hand on the headboard. "So I'm mean all the time?" He questioned while smirking. "Yeah the meanest fucking person to live," I stated. "Does someone need a punishment?" He raised his eyebrow. "N- no that shit hurt never again." I rolled my eyes. "Well then be a good girl." At this point, I was soaked. if you know what I mean. He pulled me closer and whispered. "I'm going to go get that Advil now." UGHHH!! I punched him lightly in the shoulder. He chuckled and got up "I'll be back in a minute."

.

He had come back with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. I grabbed it from him while standing up and thanked him for it. I took the Advil and drank the water, afterward he grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen of his huge ass house. "How the hell you got this huge house." "I-I have a music company kitten." He got red and I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. "What are we making prince charming I'm kinda starving over here." I giggled. "Pancakes and bacon?" He asked quirking his eyebrow "Hell yeah." We ultimately decided I was going to make the bacon because the man was scared of the grease that popped while it cooked. The man that probably would've killed William if he wasn't gay was scared of GREASE. I finished the bacon and noticed that Ace was having a hard time with the pancakes and I giggled. It was adorable he was biting his lip as a way to stay focused. After a few minutes, Mr.Charming disrupted my thoughts. "Are you going to eye fuck me all day or help me with the pancakes?" He chuckled. I walked over and pushed him out of the way so I could finish mixing the batter. I felt strong warm hands snake around my waist. He whispered in my ear " Do you need some help kitten." I shivered at his touch. It was insane how I always melt into his arms. "Um-Umm yeah." I was breathing heavily. He chuckled. "It's amazing how much of an effect my touch has on you. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not fucking you Ace I'm hungry." I laughed. He snaked his hand on mine helping me with the batter.

We were sitting down talking and laughing. It felt safe and comforting and it was probably the most I laughed in a while. "So kitten I wanted to talk to you about something." Oh no It was all about to crash down, I held my breath. "Relax angel it's nothing bad it's about your contract." Oh, I had been wrapped up in all of me and Ace's drama I completely forgot about that. "Oh ok so what's up?" He coughed "I think in about 2 weeks were going to start recording your first song.

I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Camila's POV

I may have choked on my pancake. "What do you mean we're recording my first song?"

He looked at me confused "I mean you're going to write a song and then we're going to record it?" I squealed and shot up "Get up so I can hug you!" He stood up hesitantly I ran over and jumped myself his arms wrapping my legs on either side of his waist while nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck "Oh my fucking god thank you so much for giving me this opportunity." My face shot up and I kissed him roughly, I moaned into the kiss. He moved to my neck. "A- ace." I breathed out. He pulled away "Sorry I got carried away." He put me down, "It's okay prince charming." We sat down and started eating again and then I accidentally dropped my fork "oh fuck me." My gaze met Ace he was smirking "That wasn't an invitation" I said while getting up to pick my fork up. I noticed that Ace had gotten up to get closer to me. "Seriously Ace leave me alone." I stood up and he was in my face with the sexiest smile I have ever seen. I was blushing so hard. He put his hand under my chin making me look at him. "Yes...?" He thought for a second. "Go on a date with me angel." I smiled widely "Fine but on one condition take me home because I need like 7 hours to get ready." He chuckled and kissed my nose. "Ok go get your stuff." 

.

Ace had dropped me off at my apartment. The entire way back to my place we argued because he wouldn't tell me where he was taking me. All he would tell me was that he was picking me up at seven. I walked in I didn't see Sophia but I didn't see her anywhere in the kitchen or the living room. But she probably was at work or sleeping. I looked at the couch to see a half-naked William. I chuckled and walked over to my room until I heard someone's voice come from Sophia's room so I went to open the door but I stopped when I heard "Oh fuck Luka harder!" She moaned. I gagged and giggled. I looked at my phone to see it was 11:30 a.m. "shit I have class!"

.

I made it to my class and sat in the way back to avoid human contact. To be honest I liked to get to class and then leave unnoticed. The class had started when I saw Spencer out of the corner of my eye. He looked out of breath. "Nice of you to join us, Mr.Reid." He was literally sweating. "I'm so-sorry professor I had some busi- business to do." The professor rolled his eyes "please go sit down Spencer." He found me and made his way towards me. He sat down "Hey Spence." 

"Spence?" I giggled "It's your nickname from me." He rolled his eyes. An hour later class ended me and Spence walked out of the room. 'So bos- I mean Ace finally asked you out?" I was confused was he about to call him boss I didn't think that he worked at the music company. I just decided to ignore it. "Yeah he did why?" he smirked. "Oh, just he's been overly happy all day long." I blushed. I looked at my phone it was 2:00 pm "Shit William and Sophia are expecting me I got to go bye Spence." He yelled bye while I was running through the uni.

.

30 minutes later I stepped out of my Uber and got to the apartment and saw Sophia and Luka cuddling on the couch and William sitting beside them. "Sup my bitch." Willy noticed me walking in. "Hey, William how's that hangover." He rolled his eyes. "There's not enough Advil in the world." I giggled and plopped over on the couch. "Oh, I spent the night at Ace's house last night." Sophia and William shot up and said at the exact same time "You what!" My eyes widened "We didn't sleep together I had an um-..." I realized Luka was sitting there. "I had an anxiety attack so yeah." I cleared my throat. "But the big part is he asked me on a date tonight." Sophia and William both squealed while I and Luka covered our ears. "Jesus fuck princess calm down." He said, "But that does explain why he made me cancel all his meetings today." I wiggled my eyebrows "Why would he cancel all his meetings if the date isn't till 7 p.m.?" He chuckled. "Your the first girl in an um- long time he's ever liked this much, he's probably been getting everything prepared all day." My eyes widen and I get sweaty. William looked at me comforting and I calmed down "I have to go start getting ready." William looked at me "I'm coming to help you let the love birds bond. We all chuckle and me and Willy ran upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Ace's POV

I had been preparing me and my- not my um... Camila's date night. I had someone do a background check on her to see what her favorite things were that way I was able to make the perfect date for her. I found her favorite restaurant, her favorite drink, and her favorite dessert. I have never been more fucking nervous in my life. I had about 2 hours before I had to pick her up so I had to pick out my outfit.

I decided on a matte black suit and black shoes. Pairing it with two gold watches on either hand. I had checked on everything to make sure it was all perfect. I couldn't wait to see her perfect face. She had me wrapped around her little feisty finger.

Camila's POV

I and William have been doing my makeup and my hair for the past hour. Which means I only had an hour to pick out my outfit. After thirty minutes of arguing about color contrasts and more, we finally decided on an outfit I chose a low v cut rose gold top with a black latex skirt. I paired it with a black matte handbag and a necklace my mom gave me when I was 5. William pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hey, he's here girly." I got really nervous "No, no, no you can't cry that makeup took me a whole hour." I laughed "Ok I'm ready." Willy announced me in the most dramatic way possible. "Now introducing the women of the hour Camila Garcia." I walked down the stairs and Sophia gasped "Oh my god I'm going to cry you look so pretty." I rolled my eyes "You're being dramatic." Then I heard a knock at the door and I froze. "Well go answer it." I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked at the man in front of me and almost fainted he looked amazing. The crisp black suit brought out his natural alpha male personality. I didn't even notice he was staring at me "You look so beautiful neonata."(baby girl) I blushed while scratching my arm. "Thank you príncipe encantador (prince charming) you look amazing too." I smiled and winked. "Luka?" Ace said confused "Oh hey Ace I'm kinda here with um- Sophia." He nodded while smirking "Ok kitten you ready to go." I nodded. We were walking out the door when I heard Willy behind us shouting "Get that dick bitch!" I facepalmed "Oh you might just 'get that dick' wearing that outfit." I scratched my arm while blushing "Jesus christ let's just go." He chuckled. 

.

We were in the car and I was still in the dark about where we were going. "Ace can you pretty please tell me where we're going." I was pouting "No you'll just have to see when we get there." I huffed and stopped looking at him, He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "You should stop being a bad girl before I bend you over my knee and make your pretty ass red." "I-um...ohh.huh?" He smirked, "Cat got your tongue." He stared at my lips for a few seconds before meeting my lips kissing me with dominance. Hr drags his tongue across my bottom asking for entrance which I denied, he squeezed my thigh which made me gasp allowing him entrance. My tongue and his fought for dominance, he eventually won. I moaned into the kiss which made him groaned. I pulled away trying to catch my breath. "Fuck angel you have no idea what you do to me." I giggled.

.

We finally arrived at the location. Where I had no idea it was. We stepped out and it was my favorite Italian restaurant. I slapped his chest "how did you know about this." He winced "I have my ways." He winked "Ugh come on prince charming I'm hungry." He chuckled We stepped into the empty establishment. It was weird this place was usually packed. "Where is everybody Ace." 

"Oh, I rented the place out." I was so confused. "Surely a man who owns a music company doesn't have that much power." He rubbed the back of his neck "You'd be surprised come on let's sit." We sat down and a waiter approached us. "Drinks.?" "Uh, I'll just have water."

Ace looked at me weirdly "Don't feel like getting drunk tonight." I chuckle "I'll have a martini." "Ok, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." We looked over the menu looking for what we wanted to eat. The waiter came back with the drinks. "Do you guys know what you want to eat tonight? "I'll have a mushroom risotto." I smiled genuinely. "I'll have the same." The waiter took our menu's. "Ugh, this night is just kinda perfect." He smiled "It's long from over baby." 

"Ok what're the secrets of the infamous Ace Reyes." He sighed "Well I have a weird birthmark on my foot, I can paint, I have a younger sister, and I have the biggest crush on a beautiful unique girl I've ever met in my life." He winked "Your such a heartless romantic." He sat back in his chair. "You know it, princess." 

.

We finished eating and were walking out of the restaurant when it started raining like cats and dogs. Ace took off his blazer and put it over my head. "Run!" He ran all the way to his car we both safely got in, We broke out in laughter. "Do you want to go to my house for the night?" I thought about it "Sure."


	16. Chapter 16

Camila's POV (TW MENTIONS OF RAPE, DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, AND EATING DISORDERS, PUKE FOR PEOPLE WITH TRIGGERS TO PUKE, THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT ERM... IT'S NOT THAT GOOD :))

We made it into his house soaking wet. "Jesus it's fucking pouring." I rolled my eyes "No shit sherlock." He walked over to me and I backed up. The pattern continued until he backed me into the wall "Disrespecting me once more kitten?" I vigorously shook my head "Oh I think you have I've let it slip to many times tonight I think I should punish you." He caressed my cheek. "Bend you over this couch and fuck you senseless, have you scream my name until you can't remember your own name, have your tight pussy tighten around my cock?" He whispered while nibbling on my ear. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I snaked my hands around his neck pulling him into a rough passionate kiss. he forced his tongue in my mouth and I moaned into the kiss "...Ace." I purred "Do that shit again and I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for months." He breathed out "please.." He groped my ass "what do you want princess?" 

"Please fuck me Ace." he groaned "Are you on birth control?" I nodded he carried me into his room then lightly threw me on the bed. He crawled in between my spread open legs. He kissed me gently and passionately. He removed his lips moving to my neck kissing all over probably leaving marks I'd have to deal with in the morning. He finally found my sensitive spot. I gasped, he kept sucking there moving down to my collarbone sucking and kissing. When he got to my breasts he looked at me asking for consent. I nodded, he took off my shirt and gawked at my black lace bra. "fuck your so sexy kitten." he squeezed my tits. I moaned. He unhooked my bra looking at my hardened nipples. He went and squeezed the two buds with each hand. I arched my back off the bed, He put his mouth over my hardened nipples sucking and kissing them. "Ace..." I quivered. "So responsive for me." His hands and mouth left my breast kissing my stomach down getting closer to my thighs. He took off my skirt then spreading my legs. He kissed the inside of my thighs as I squirmed. He spanked my ass and I winced "Stop moving." he started rubbing me through my underwear. I unconsciously bucked my hips. "fuck Ace please go faster." He smirked, he tore off my underwear staring at exposed sex. "So wet for me." he breathed on my pussy making me slightly moaning. "Are you ready kitten?" I nodded He started rubbing my clit with his left hand and entering his two fingers into my entrance making me moan out his name loudly.

"Do you like that kitten?" He started licking up and down my slit. "yes oh my god, it feels so fucking good." "mhm your so fucking wet." I shivered when without warning he plunged his third finger into my pussy. I screamed, "Oh angel I love hearing your moans." He changed his paces every so often, my walls tightened around his fingers almost reaching my climax when he withdrew his fingers. I whined in protest. "I want you cumming around my cock, is that ok?" I nodded, he smacked my ass. "words kitten." I moaned "yes please fuck me." He took off his pants my eyes widened at the bulge in his boxers. He eventually took off his boxers. he chuckled looking at my face. "It's ok I'll be gentle." I nodded, he laid back on top of me pulling my ankles closer to the edge of the bed. He lined his cock up with my entrance slowly pushing inside of me. I moaned in pain and pleasure. I wasn't a virgin but I had only had sex once and it wasn't the best time of my life. Ace stayed still letting me adjust to his length. "Go," I said lightly. "Your sure?" I nodded, he started moving slowly inside of me. Pain turning into pleasure. "faster please." He smirked while kissing me "someone's eager." He started pounding into me faster. I was a moaning mess under him. "Oh my fucking god you feel so good wrapped around my cock." He started choking me. "Oh, fuck Ace I'm close." He looked me in the eyes. "Do not cum until I give you permission."I nodded. He pounded deeper into me. It was getting harder to contain myself. "please I can't take it." He looked at me. "No, not yet but if you really can't take it anymore say red." I screamed "Ac-ee I need to." He leaned down to me "cum. cum for me babygirl." I shook wildly while moaning and screaming coming into my undoing. "oh shit kitten I'm close." He pounded into me a couple more times before cumming inside of me. "fuckkk uh-." he collapsed on top of my body. We both laid there panting before his head sat up. "are you okay princess, like mentally and physically." He winked and I nodded and rolled my eyes "yes thank you for asking me though." He sat up and kissed me. "You were amazing." I smiled and rolled my eyes "come lay back down I'm tired and I want to cuddle." I was pouting, he chuckled "anything for your kitten." We laid together listening to each other breathing till we both fell asleep.

.

I woke up to the sound of Ace shouting something "fuck that hurt like a bitch." I put on one of his shirts and then I ran out of the room to the kitchen where he was. "Are you okay?" I walked over to where he stood at the stove. "Yeah, I'm just having trouble making this stupid fucking omelet." I rolled my eyes. "Move you imbecile." He chuckled "fine let's see you do better." I smirked. "Ok I'm GOING to do better but then you have to take me home because I, Sophia, and William are going shopping." He agreed

.

We had finished my amazing omelets. "So did I do a good job." He thought for a second "If I admit it will you give me a kiss." I smirked while rolling my eyes "Yes." He huffed "Yes your omelets are better than mine, now come kiss me." I stood up and pecked him on the cheek "Ok I'm going to go get my stuff so we can go." He stared at me. "Yes?" He shook his head "Just go get your stuff and get dressed you, little minx." I giggled.

.

"Bye Ace." I started opening the car door when Ace took my wrist pulling me into a kiss. "That was for this morning you can leave now." I walked into the apartment I saw William and Sophia impatiently for I was assuming me. "OH MY GOD HOW WAS IT!" Oh my god, they were probably more excited than I was. "It was amazing he was so romantic." William rolled his eyes. "How was the dick?" He asked in a 'duh' tone I got very flustered "It was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." He squealed and made me tell him all the dirty details. "ugh!!! enough about fucking hot guys I'm ready to go shopping." I and William gave her a 'jeez' look

.

We had finally finished our long-ass shopping spree I decided to head to Ace's office to surprise him. the desk lady said I could go up so I did but when I got to the door I stopped because I heard him and Luka talking. "I really thought you liked her dude." My heart stopped. "No why would I have liked her I just used her for sex." I stopped breathing trying not to sob. I felt as I was about to faint I was so naive for trusting him, I fell onto my knees letting my sobs out causing the door to slam open. Luka and Ace both look at me sobbing "Hey, hey, princess what happened." Ace ran over to me. "Don't touch me you don't deserve to touch me." He looked at me with a concerned look. I ran away from the office hearing Ace call me to come back. Not listening only hearing my thoughts about how I hate him.

. 

I came home crying. Walking into my apartment and slamming the door. I guess Sophia and William heard the door slamming so they come running out of her room. "Mil what's wrong?" Sophia and William come up to hug me but I come out of their grip "I-it's nothing just leave me alone." I run-up to my room to slam and lock my door falling on my bed only to start sobbing and shaking becoming insanely nauseous. I get sick so I run to the bathroom hunching over the toilet puking. This only happened every once and while it hasn't since... I shook my head not wanting to think about it. After brushing my teeth and swishing mouth wash I lay on my bed being exhausted falling asleep.

.

William POV 

She had been locked in her room for hours. This hasn't happened since Jason, When Jason raped her she didn't hang out with anybody, she stopped eating anything once she tried killing herself. She had fallen into a depression. It took months of therapy, medicine, and forcing her to not isolate herself, not even Sophia knew about this. I had figured that Ace had to of said something so bad for her to be like this. I'll admit he is a hot piece of ass but if he hurt my best friend I'll just kill him. She didn't deserve this not now when she had so much success around her. Sophia looked at me worryingly "Will what's going on I've never seen her like this." I sighed "This isn't the first time this has happened." She looked so confused "What do you mean?" I shook my head "It's not my story to tell, she'll tell you when she's ready." I got up heading to her room. When I made it to her room I knocked on her door. "Milly can I come in." She stuttered out "N-o no Ple-Please leave me alo- alone." I got a bobby pin out of my pocket, don't ask why I had it. I picked at the door finally getting it to open "I can't do that sweetie." I saw her knees in her head shaking and uncontrollably crying. I ran over to her throwing her into my arms "Shhh, shhh it's ok don't cry Milly, what happened earlier at Ace's office." She snuggled in my chest her sobs turning into sniffles. "I we-went to his office to surprise him and I-I heard him talking to Luka about how He didn't actually like me and used me f-for sex." I was going to kill him but not before I comforted her "It's ok Milly he doesn't deserve you don't cry over him thats what he wants." I kissed the top of her head she started dozing off so I picked her up and gently laid her on the bed covering her up so she would be comfortable I walk over to her door walking out and closing her door lightly. Now I was on my way to kill the bastard.


	17. Chapter 17

William's POV

I had found out from Sophia where Ace worked and I was on my way there now. I was beyond pissed, he seemed like a good guy but he hurt Camila in a way I haven't seen in years and I was not about to let that shit pass.

.

I stepped out of the Uber walking to the floor number not bothered to check in with the lady at the desk. I heard her yell my name but I ignored her, not today bitch I have a business to do. I finally got to his door slamming it open seeing Ace sitting at his desk pondering and pouting. I rolled my eyes, "You fucking bastard!" I yelled making my way towards him. He looked at me with surprise before standing up and holding out his hand "Ahh, your...William, right I met you at the club the other night." I growled, "Yeah you met me with CAMILA the girl you lead on for fucking sex!" His eyes widened "I did not use my princess for sex." He arched an eyebrow. I scoffed "She's not your fucking princess, my friend is at home sleeping because she tired herself out having a panic attack to the point where she puked for your dumbass." I was getting angrier and angrier, he was acting like I was talking a foreign language. I looked up to see Ace looking like he was going to shoot someone, he walked up as close to my face as he could and said "I didn't use Camila for sex, she probably heard me talking about Jessica the girl I was having no strings attached sex before I met Camila." I blinked. "Why should I believe you?" He chuckled and motioned for me to his desk. I walked over there next to him, I looked at his computer and it showed me the surveillance footage from this morning. "It has audio so you can hear me and Luka talking." The footage started playing. "Hey, Luka." Luka walked in and went up to Ace's desk. "Hey, how was your date with Camila?" Ace stood from his desk "It was probably the best dates of my life, she's so amazing she has a really pure heart I honestly like this girl and I could see us together forever. Luka looked amazed. "Wow it's weird cause I remember Jessica, I really thought you liked her." Ace scoffed. "No I would I have liked her I just used her for sex." Thats when the door slammed open and I say my heartbroken best friend sobbing on the floor. Ace stopped the video.

"Now do you think I was talking about Camila, I would never hurt my angel like that not in a million years." I nodded my head than realizing "Is there   
any way you could send that video to Camila." He shook his head "She blocked me after this morning." I then realized how Camila was. "It's probably for the best give her a little time to breath and heal its been a really long time since she has gotten like this, seeing you will only hurt her more. Goodbye Ace." I walked out of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Camila's POV

It had been two weeks since I last talked to Ace. William had left last week, he didn't want to leave because he was worried about me but I told him I started going to therapy again. The thing with Ace brought up a lot of old feelings. Before he left William showed me that surveillance video I believed the video but I didn't have the guts to talk to him not after I embarrassed myself in front of him. All of a sudden I got a text from an unknown number telling me to go to my apartment door. So out of curiosity I went to the front of the apartment and opened the door to see Ace. I was a little anxious I started scratching my arm "W-what are you doing here Ace?" He invited himself in, as soon as the door closed he pulled me into a passionate, heartwarming kiss. He pulled away "The love I never, ever, ever used you for sex I like you so much princess I couldn't imagine spending my time with anyone else in the world I wasn't talking about you even though I shouldn't talk about any women like that-." I interrupted him by pulling him into a tight hug wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "I forgive you Ace I forgave you a long time ago." He pulled away from the hug "Then why didn't you say anything kitten." I sighed "I was really embarrassed you saw me like- like that." I raised my voice it wavering at the same time. he put his hands on my shoulders

"Hey don't ever think for a second that you should be ashamed for crying in front of me." I nodded and sniffled, he cupped my face with his hands "God you're so beautiful." He kissed my forehead and I giggled "that tickled." He chuckled lightly. "Now that we are back on good terms are you still up to record the song?" I smiled widely and nodded "Yeah even though we haven't been meeting up I've still been practicing singing but enough of that I want to cuddle and watch tv." He sat down on the couch and I sat down cuddling into his chest while he puts a green fuzzy blanket over us. "What are we watching?" I smirked, "You'll see." I navigate to Netflix and put on Criminal Minds before positioning myself so I'd be more comfortable.

.

(1 hour later )

"How did he get away with that without being caught I thought they were the all mighty BAU." I slapped his chest "Don't you ever put disrespect on the BAU's name." He pulled me closer to him, I then feel his cold breath on my ear "Careful little girl I can have you over my knee in 2 seconds." He then bite my earlobe softly making me shiver I let out a shaky breath "I'm sorry.." I bit my lip, he chuckled at the sight. "I think you want to be punished.." Thats when I lost it, I straddled on his lap smashing my lips on his while slowly grinding my hips back n forth. We were so deep into the moment that I didn't even hear Sophia walk into the apartment. I finally heard her when she yelled "Noooo not here you guys will not be getting your horniness on our couch." We pulled away and I started to scratch my arm softly "I'm sorry Sophia I should be going now anyway." He stood up before bending down to peck my lips lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow for recording." He smiled and said sorry again before he left closing the door behind him. Sophia looked at me raising an eyebrow "So I see you guys worked it out...finally." She sat down next to me getting under the blanket and looking at the tv. "Hey! you watched Criminal Minds without me." She gasped and I giggled. "We can keep watching it more if you want." She screeched loudly "Of course I want to watch it bitch." I giggled before unpausing the tv while cuddling into the crook of her neck.

4 weeks later (yes I know I skipped a lot but it would've been boring for me to write them recording making it probably boring to read)

I jumped up and down before he came in the recording box (idk what you call it 💀) "Thats a wrap." He said while smiling and pulling me into a hug. "Wow, I can't believe I made my own song." I start to scratch my arm lightly before he took the hand I was scratching my arm with. "No none of that it's an amazing song it's going to do so well when we release it." I smiled and nodded my head. "Do you want to go get lunch, it's on me." He shook his head before kissing my forehead. "No, it's on me grab your bag we'll walk." I grabbed my stuff and we walked downstairs and out of the building. "Do you want to go to that restaurant on Maine?" I nodded my head. We had been talking the whole time when out of the corner of my eye I see a gun being pointed at Ace "Shit...Ace get out of the way!" I jumped in front of him and as soon as i did the person shot me in the stomach. Everything moved in slow motion I gasped as I fell to the ground holding my stomach. Out of everything I could see Ace leaning down to me "Fuck! look at me baby girl, look at me." I start to close my eyes "Hey no keep those pretty eyes of yours open, for me please the paramedics are on their way." I realized I was dying so before I passed out I faintly said, "I-I love you." Before everything went black I heard Ace yell it sounded like he was crying. "FUCK! no no no. this wasn't supposed to happen." Then everything went quiet and black.


	19. Chapter 19

Ace's POV

I couldn't stop pacing. My beautiful angel was shot and there was nothing I could do. William was flying back with Camila's dad and Sophia wasn't picking up her phone. I talked to Spencer and told him to find out who the hell did this, I was beyond pissed when the doctor came out "Anything?" I was hopeless "She's resting but it's a miracle the bullet didn't hit any major organs she should make a full recovery, you can come to visit her if you want." I nodded and he led me to room 206 where I saw my perfect angel laying there peacefully sleeping. I walked in and sat in a chair next to her picking up her hand rubbing it with my thumb. "This is all going to be an ok angel I promise." I heard her groan lightly "A-ace?" Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to sit up "Hey. hey no just stay there princess." She nodded "What happened?" She looked over to me I sighed "You were shot, Camilla." Her eyes widened starting to have a panic attack. "Look at me, focus on me your okay now baby your ok now the doctor said you're going to make a full recovery." Then my phone started to ring "Shit I gotta take this hold on." I walked outside the room making sure she couldn't hear me. (S= SPENCER and A=ACE) A: "Have you found him yet?." S: Yeah...and you're not going to like this." A: "Spit it out, Spence." He sighed S: "It was Jess she hired one of the men from the gang to take a hit on Camila, you getting in the way was not planned." I balled my fists. A: "Find Jessica and bring her to the basement I want her well and alive when I see her." I hung up walking back into the room and I looked at Camila trembling so I ran over to her. "What's the wrong princess." She was shaking "Wh-what do you mean Jessica took a hit on me?" She stared at me "What's your real job Ace?!" I sighed "Princess I'm the leader of the biggest gang in L. A RedSkulls and Jessica's father is my father's best friend so she developed an obsession with me, I guess me being with you set her off and she tried to kill you." I sat back ready for her questions. "I have one question...have you killed people?" (she really is a dumbass isn't she yes ik I wrote her but that doesn't mean she isn't a dumbass) "Yes angel I've killed people." She let out a shaky breath "I need you to leave Ace." I gasped "B-but-." She raised her voice "I said leave Ace I don't want you here to go now before I get a nurse to kick you out." I gulped down my anger and started to leave before I heard her voice 

"Ace doesn't call me this is goodbye forever I can't be with a murderer." I almost started crying there but I left the room leaving her for the last time.

Camila's POV

After he left I broke down. I couldn't believe that this was happening, I then realized I couldn't stay here I had been here for a month or two and there was already so much pain and regret "I-I'm sorry mom but I can't do it.." Thats when I heard a knock on my door I looked up to see my dad, William, and Sophia. "Come in guys." I wiped away my tears. My dad walked up to me "Oh my poor baby I'm so sorry that this happened to you." He kissed my forehead "I'll talk to you alone later talk to your friends ok.?" I nodded and he walked out of the room "Hun why were you crying." William asked while sitting next to Sophia. I sighed "I and Ace broke up I found the real him and I can't accept it so were done." I frowned "I'm going to kill that motherfucker." I giggled "No need once I'm completely healed I'm moving back home." Sophia stared at me "W-what?" I bite my lip "Yeah there's more pain than pleasure with living in L.A.." She nodded "I understand I'll miss you Mil but I understand." After that, we talked and laughed for hours before visiting hours were over and I was laying in my bed looking out the window right next to it. "I love you, mom," I said before falling asleep

1 week later

"Well, I think I'm all packed." Sophia nodded and hugged her tight "I love you so much Sophia and I'll visit you soon hopefully." I pulled away "Well I have to go now I love you, Sophia." She smiled "I love you too Mil." I looked back and smiled at her before leaving the apartment heading for the airport

.

I was waiting at the airport for my gate number to be called when I saw Ace in the corner of my eye, we both met eyes before I heard my gate number and got up to board the plane. NYC here I come again.


	20. Chapter 20

**1 year later**

**Camila's POV**

It's been a year since I left L.A. and a lot has happened. I went through a really bad depression episode but afterward, I met my boyfriend Damian at my Uni who's not a mafia boss by the way and I made a bunch of friends along with finishing my first year of college. Right now I have to go back to L.A. because Sophia is having a hard time with Luka and needs me and It seemed like a good way for me and Damian to getaway. I was getting packed and I didn't hear my dorm door opening. Damian snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Boo!" I screamed and turned around "Damian you scared me." He giggled and kissed me softly "I'm a sorry baby girl, are you done packing yet?" I sighed "Yeah I couldn't decide what to bring so..." I looked down at the 4 suitcases on the ground stuffed with clothes. He laughed and shook his head "We are literally going to be there for 2 weeks do you need that many things." I glared at him "Say that one more time and no cuddles the entire time we are in Los Angeles." His face dropped "I'm sorry baby." I giggled and kissed his nose "You forgiven now come on or we'll be late." 

**.**

After 5 hours we finally landed and were headed to my old apartment. Being here brought up a lot of memories that I had buried a long time ago. When we finally arrived at the apartment the door swung open and Sophia pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh..well it's nice to see you to Soph." She pulled away "Sorry." She looked over my shoulder and landed on Damian "Oh is this the infamous boyfriend." He walked in closing the door "Yep that's me Damian and your Sophia." She nodded "Come on let's sit down." We went to sit down and Damian pulled me into his arms. "So what's going on with you and Luka?" She sighed and rolled her eyes "He's being all secretive and hasn't been talking to me much, and I just don't understand it we've been dating for a year now and he's being all secretive." She shrugged "Ugh now I'm craving Ice cream but I don't have any." Damian sat up "We can go get it." He smiled with his adorable smile "Yeah if you want us to." I sat up with him "You guys are lifesavers mint chocolate chip please." She giggled "Ok we'll be back soon." We stood up and got our shoes on.

.

We were walking towards the store when I accidentally bumped into someone "O-oh my god I'm so sorry." I looked up to see Ace's beautifully chiseled face and plump lips...wait what am I thinking I have a boyfriend. "A-ace?" His eyebrow raised "Kitten I love the hair." I blushed at the nickname I hadn't heard in a year. "Thank you, Ace this is my boyfriend Damian, Damian this is my... old friend Ace." I said while smiling "Nice to meet you, Ace." He put his hand out but Ace just stared at it "erm...ok." I giggle "my shy little baby." I kiss his cheek. I then looked over at Ace who wasn't smiling. "May I talk to you Camila..alone." I was confused but nodded "Do you want to get the Ice cream baby I'm sure Sophia is dying at home." He nodded while walking away from us but side-eyeing Ace, As soon as he was out of sight Ace took his fingers and lifted up my chin "Why are you with him?" I glared at him "Because I love him Ace." He bent down to my ear "Do you really love him when you know he can't make you feel the way I do." I pulled away from his grip "Ace. No, I'm not doing that I'm not cheating on my boyfriend now leave me alone." He chuckled "I'll get you soon my lovely kitten." He winked then walked away.

**.**

We came back in the house to see Sophia passed out on the couch, I giggled and looked at Damian "Well I guess we don't need this." I nodded and went to put it in the freezer when I felt Damian's hands slide around my waist picking me making me yelp. "Jesus christ Damian what are you doing." He shushed me and carried me upstairs to our room laying me softly on the bed before hovering over me "Is this ok?" I smiled "Yes Damian it's ok." He smirked and kissed me roughly and lustfully, I wrapped my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to me. I wasn't getting butterflies and my stomach wasn't doing flips so I pulled away "What's wrong baby?" I shook my head and yawned "I'm just tired." He giggled "Let's get you ready for bed baby." He picked me up and sat me up and put my hair up "I can do this by myself." I giggled.

He shook his head "No I want to silly." He kissed my forehead before lifting my shirt up changing me into something more comfortable leaving my sweatpants on. He picked me bridal style and laid me down on the bed before pulling the sheets over me, I looked at him lovingly "You're amazing." He kissed me "No you now get some sleep love I'll be to bed soon," I nodded softly before falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

CAMILA'S POV

It's been a week since we came to Los Angeles, Ace has surprisingly kept his distance but I might have to see him on Thursday which is two days from now. The reason I might have to see him on Thursday is that I talked to Luka last week and he explained how he is planning this huge party for Sophia and during it he's going to propose to her, I'm so excited for Sophia but I really don't want to see Ace he is getting in the way of me and Damian's relationship.

I'm not saying I'm still in love with Ace I'm just saying that he's making me feel things I don't want to feel right now, especially because I love Damian. Right? I shook my head as Damian walked into the living room and sat down next to me. "Hey, hun." I slightly smiled while scratching my arm. "Are you okay? you seem like you've been on edge for a couple of days." I shook my head "I'm a fine baby I promise, Oh Luka needs us to come early on Thursday to help him set up a couple of things for the party." I said trying to change to the subject "Right...how are we supposed to get Sophia there without her catching on and will Ace be there?" He looked at me with a blank face but I've known this man for so long to know he was upset. "We'll figure that out later it should be fairly easy so I'll think of something and yes Ace will be there why wouldn't he be?" He shrugged "I don't know I would just appreciate it if he wasn't there." I rolled my eyes. "He's going to be there because he's Luka's best friend and were hosting the party at his house, I'm not going to ruin this day for Luka and Sophia just because I and him aren't on good terms It's not about him and me It's about them." I stared at him looking for his body language "Oh so now you're defending him?! I really don't understand that." I was speechless "Damian why are being like this you're being insecure for no reason." He stood up "I just don't like not knowing your guy's history it makes me think you're keeping something from me." Yeah, something that could get you killed "Damian I told you that it's personal and it triggers me and that I would tell you when I was ready." He rolled his eyes while grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes. "Whatever Camila I need to get out of here before I do something I regret." He slammed the door as he left.

I let out a shaky breath as tears brimmed my eyes before I wiped them away. "No, I will not be crying over another man." I reached for the remote and turned on criminal minds before getting the tub of ice cream. I had probably watched this show about 20 times maybe I'm just a little obsessed. I almost screamed as I saw Hotch with his beard I one-hundred-percent believe it was a crime that we only got him for 1 episode. About 2 hours later the door opened and closed, I looked up to see Sophia looking at me sympathetically "Oh my love I'm so sorry." She sat down next to me "Damian told me what happened but he's being an absolute dipshit." I giggled. She always stuck up for me no matter what was going on she was there for me. "It's okay, hopefully, this will all be over by tomorrow."

THURSDAY

Oh, boy was I wrong. It was Thursday morning and Damian hadn't texted or called me for a whole two days. I had just finished setting up the tables and I look up to see Luka. "Hey, are you ok?" He nodded slowly not listening to what I was saying. "Look at me, she's going to say yes even though she might be a little dramatic about you ignoring her she'll say yes." He sighed "I know I just want it to be perfect." I slightly smiled "It will now go get dressed you got about an hour before she gets here." He walked to the guest bedroom to go get dressed just as Ace came in. "What Ace?" I said looking down at my phone "So I heard there was trouble in paradise." My head quickly shot up. "How the hell- ARE YOU KEEPING TABS ON ME?!" He chuckled before stepping closer to me "Not only you, Damian to and to the looks of it..." He showed me a video recording and my eyes widened "N-no thats not him." He backed me into a wall "It sure is, thats Damian making out with another girl." I stared at Ace with a blank stare knowing I was about to regret what I was going to do.

I smashed my lips onto him, he hesitated but eventually kissed me back before picking me up and wrapping my thighs around his waist, he carried me to his bedroom laying me softly on his bed. "Are you sure you want to do this princess?" I nodded "Please.." He kissed me before making his way down my neck making me whimper and gasp. "You're going to have marks later." He whispered in a low voice which turned me on more. His hand slowly made it's way down to my clothed pussy "so wet for me already." I whined from the teasing "Please..." He smirked, "Please what princess?" I moaned softly from his demanding tone "Please fuck me, Ace." 

"As you wish princess." He lifted my dress and took off my panties before positioning his head in between my legs. "So pretty..." He put two of his fingers and rub my clit in a circular motion making me buck my hips. "Do you like that?" I whimpered "F-fuck yes!" He chuckled putting his finger at my entrance teasing it "Please stop teasing me." "Beg for it beautifully." I gasped as he slightly put his finger in me before pulling out. "Please Ace fuck me with your fingers." He put his middle finger inside me slowly "So fucking tight, just the way I left it." he muttered as I moaned loudly. "Shh we wouldn't want to get caught now would we?" He moved his finger back and forth faster as I felt that familiar knot in my stomach "Ace... I'm close." He pulled his finger out "Not until I say, baby." He pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erection. He lined up his cock at my entrance slowly pushing it in my pussy. He moaned as he fit his length in me "Fuck princess you feel so good." My eyes fluttered shut as he stroked faster "Eyes on me I wanna see you when you cum." I was responsive and looked at him with my eyes wide open "There are those beautiful eyes." I moaned as he rubbed my clit as he fucked me hard. "Fuck! oh my god, your so fucking deep." I bucked my hips but he pushed them back down "Stay still little girl." I arched my back not listening to him "I-I'm gonna cum please.." I looked at him biting my lip. "Cum for me, cum all over my cock." 

My eyes rolled back as felt myself let go of my high, He pounded into me a few more times before I felt his load inside of me. "Fuckk baby." He pulled out of me after a few minutes of us catching our breaths He walked into the bathroom as I propped myself on my elbow. He came back with a blue washcloth and cleaned me up and gave me some clothes and a pair of his boxers "Just in case you don't want to change back into your clothes. I slightly smiled "Thanks I'm going to go get dressed I'll see you later and we'll talk I think it's past time for us too." He smiled and nodded "I'll see you later princess and I know that anxiety is going to kick in, so just know he doesn't deserve you, and if he even thinks about putting you down for what we did I'll make sure he doesn't have the chance to." He winked and I smiled and nodded before getting dressed and heading downstairs. "Is Sophia here yet?" Luka shook his head "But Damian is..." I looked over to see Damian and my heart stopped. "You bastard..."


	22. Chapter 22

tw~ mentions of suicide

"You bastard..." I was so upset I almost lost my shit but Ace came up behind me and held me back and whispered in my ear "Don't do that, be calm that's more intimidating." I nodded "What are you doing here Damian?" He looked at me and Ace with disgust. "I'm here to celebrate w-" A voice interrupted, I'd heard the voice before. "Damian where's the bathroom.." Rose. Damian's ex, so that's who he'd been hanging out with for the past 2 days. "Hi, Camille." I rolled my eyes "It's Camila." She scoffed and turned her attention back to Damian. Ace pulled me to the side "Princess do you want me to make them leave? If it's too much I'll make them leave." I shake my head not even paying attention to Ace "No." I walk away and go grab the vodka from Ace's Cabinet and drank it straight from the bottle. Ace walks over to me and grabs the bottle from me. "Nope not tonight we'll talk later I promise beautiful."

1 hour later

It had been a little while since Sophia got there, she still had no idea that Luka was there I had to stop her from drinking Ace's entire alcohol cabinet at least 3 times. "Hey, you guys wanna come outside for a minute." Ace came up to us motioning that it was game time. I dragged Sophia outside to the back of Ace's. "What's going on?" Sophia was the last to step outside. When she stepped out she saw Luka on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Luka?" I smiled, I saw the look on her face that she got when we were kids and she was extremely, overwhelmingly happy. "Hi, baby." She gasped "Is this what I think it is?" He cleared his throat "Sophia Marshall will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" She had tears in her eyes but choked out a yes and he stood up wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. "Gimme the ring you fool." We all laughed and he put the ring on her left ring finger. I saw Damian and Rose in the corner of my eye, he was cuddling her the way he would cuddle me during a panic attack. Tears started to overwhelm my eyes. "I-i'm going to go use the bathroom." Luka and Sophia are focused on each other but Ace looks over and I know he knows I'm not ok. I walk out of the room into the kitchen. "Fucking A!" Ace walks in "Camila are you ok?" I look over to him with salty tears making their way down my face, he walks over and embraces me. "What's the matter, my love?" I sniffed calming down from his touch. "H-he's holding her the way he'd hold me during a panic attack." He sighed and picked me up walking us over to the couch and sitting me on his lap.

"Baby, he doesn't deserve you, look at me." I picked up my head from his shoulder. "What?" He smiled at me and wiped away my tears "You're so beautiful." I scoffed while smiling "Your such a flirt." He smiled at me slightly "Only for you princess." I laid in his arms for a little while fully calming down. "Ace?" He gave me a 'hm?' back, "What happened to Jessica after that day?" He sighed sitting up fully. "She's...gone now." I panicked a little "What do you mean gone Ace?" He looked at me "I'm not going to shield you from anything because it obviously didn't work out well the last time I did that, I held her for a couple of days to get her to confess and she ended up killing herself because she knew that she wasn't leaving." I nodded slowly taking everything in, "So..you didn't kill her?" He shook his head "No I didn't but don't mistake me for being soft on her, if another were to lay a single hand on you I'd kill them in a second." It was weird I had become so conditioned to Ace talking about his crimes that it didn't faze me. It more or so made me interested in seeing what he did on a day to day basis. "Ace, I know this is a weird question but do you think I could one day...come with you to see what you do?' He smiled brightly, it warmed my heart.

"Of course Camila, I would love for you to see what I do and if you ever became interested in taking part in what I do." It seemed crazy but..normal at the same time? "Let's just take it slow okay?" He nodded understanding my boundaries "If you'd like to come in with me tomorrow you could meet the team." I smiled wanting to do this 100% of the way. "Let's do it." I giggled before hugging him "I don't know where we are in our relationship but thank you, Ace...for everything." He hugged me back not saying anything, but I knew what he was trying to say. "Let's get back out there and celebrate your friend's engagement yeah?" I nodded as I stood up taking a deep breath and walking back outside, Ace trailing behind me. "Hey C what's up?" I shook my head "We'll talk later today's your day."

The next day

"Fuck.." I woke up groggy to hear a knock at the door. "Who the hell is here this early," I opened the door to see Ace in a black blazer paired with a black button-up, his pants also being black with black polished dress shoes. "Yes?" I was utterly confused and tired "Why aren't you dressed." The realization hit me. "Oh shit, um yeah lemme go do that real quick." He laughed stepping inside, closing the door behind him. "Hurry we gotta go in erm.." He looked down at his silver watch "One hour." He looked back up at me as I bolted up the stairs. ONE HOUR?! how the fuck was I supposed to get ready in an hour? I run back down the stairs "Dress code?" He thought for a second biting his lip, which by the way was very hot "Comfortable, black I guess?" He shrugged.

"Ok so maybe I ignored the comfortable part." I stepped down the stairs in a black choker with the necklace my mom gave me when I was 8, I was wearing a somewhat comfortable graphic sweater with a short black skirt being tight to my waist with a belt that held my heart chains paired with knee-high socks and platform boots.

Ace stared at me as I stepped down the stairs carefully. When I made it to him he grabbed my face roughly and pulled me into a passionate but short kiss "What was that for?" He smiled at me "Because you're so goddamn beautiful." We made our way out to his car when I started speaking again "Y'know you should really stop kissing me randomly I was just broken up with y'know." Ace scoffed as we both got in his car, him in the drivers seat me in the passengers "Shush before I pin you down and do a whole lot more than kiss you." I blushed slightly before trying to change the subject. "So how long till we get there?" He put the cart in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, driving into the street. "30-50 minutes depends on traffic." I groaned putting my head on the window. This was going to be a long ride..


	23. Chapter 23

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Ace kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear to wake up. "I-i'm up, I'm up Jesus." I heard a deep chuckle emit from Ace's throat. "You ready to meet the team?" I nod as we both step out of the car and I walk behind him letting him lead the way. "Is Luka working today?" Ace shakes his head as we enter a door "I let him spend time with his fiancee today." I look up, holy shit it's huge probably bigger than the music studio. "Where's your office?" I try and catch up to his large self and we turn a corner where I about 4 attractive tall lengthy men including Spencer. We step in and I hide behind Ace being nervous. "And who's this cute little thing?" A man with shoulder-length brown hair and persistent blue eyes. I raise my eyebrow and step in front of Ace. "Who the fuck are you calling 'cute' I'll roundhouse kick your ass." Ace sighs and facepalms. "Princess this is Elijah he's my second in command." A confused look creeps into my face. "I thought Luka or Spencer would've been your second in command." Ace smiles slightly as he sits down and I sit down next to him. "I've only known Luka and Spencer for about 5 years I've known Elijah for about my whole life since I was two." I nodded finally understanding. "Well I don't like him he's an asshole." Ace laughed as he grabbed a random file from his cabinet "Yeah he hasn't had sex in like 2 years so he's a little sexually frustrated." I laugh and innocently look over at him. "I mean if it helps you not be an asshole." I wink obviously joking but Ace doesn't care. He pulls me close to him. "Do that shit again and I'll have you over my knee ass up in the air in front of my entire team don't test me, angel." I shudder at his words nodding quickly.

6 hours later

"ELIJAH! YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT MOVE IT WASN'T YOUR TURN!" I huff and he chuckles at me. "Wheres Ace." I rolled my eyes "Trying to change the subject cool, anyways he said he was going to get me soup because I've been kind of sick all day headaches and stuff." He looks at me "I- he's never gone and gotten me food before." He pouts and I giggle at his childish ways, "Maybe that's because he likes me more." I wink and he walks out of the room so I'm all alone. Ugh, today's been so boring Ace wouldn't let me do anything because I wasn't feeling well, I did meet his team though. Callum his friend from college he had blonde/brown hair and he was the sweetest and welcoming. Sebastian he had let on the team last year so he was the youngest of the team being 18 Sebastian was Ace's younger brother and always wanting to join the team but Ace didn't let him until he was 18, Seb had a girlfriend of 4 years which was insane to me they met when they were 14. Elijah, obviously he had been friends with his entire life they were really close and it was adorable how Elijah would always cling to Ace and he would get annoyed but still comfort him, I laughed every time he did it. Spencer showed today, he looked completely different he had more defining looks that made him look older and he was a lot more confident he even had a girlfriend named Maeve. We obviously know what Luka's doing right now.

30 minutes later

I tried to eat my soup but it just made me feel sicker so Ace took me home early and tucked me into bed after I got changed. "I liked everyone they seemed nice, Seb is so sweet and he looks just like you." I giggled weakly exhausted from the day as Ace smiled. "Thank you Angel I'll be downstairs if you need me." I turned over looking at him as he walked to the door. "Wait you don't have to stay." He nodded before responding "I know but I want to, I need to make sure you are ok." I nod and smile as he walks out and closes the door and I start drifting into my dreamworld of the perfect life with Ace us living happily ever after.

3 days later

I was still feeling sick as hell I was now throwing up and Ace was taking care of me until Sophia got home every day. She came through the door with a bag in her hand. "What's that." She sat down and sighed "This is a pregnancy test.." My eyes widened and my breathing quickened "Y-you don't think I could be pregnant do you?" She looked at me with a concerned look on her face and then I realized I let Ace come inside me. Fuck! I nod and head to the bathroom taking the pregnancy test with me. I was scared out of my mind, How would I raise a child alone? Would Ace want to raise a child with me? I was only 21 my life just started. I sigh as I wait the five minutes for the test to be done. I took a deep breath as I flipped the test over and I gasped. POSITIVE those 8 words on the test read positive. I was pregnant. I had Ace's child inside me. I walk into the living room shakily as I sit down next to Sophia and she looks up at me with a nervous look on her face. "I'm pregnant.." Her eyes widened and she nodded "Ok what are you going to do." I sigh already knowing what I was going to do "I'm keeping it, I may not feel ready but does anybody? I'll adjust and I have 9 months to adjust and read and learn." I smile and reassure myself. "Are you going to tell Ace?" I nod, he was going to be apart of this child's life whether he liked it or not. "Yeah even if he doesn't want to commit he will because I said so," I smirk and Sophia laughs at me getting up to the kitchen. "Okay so call him." I blink and blush "I-I don't know if that's a good idea right now." She raises an eyebrow and nods thinking about something. "Yeah, I knew you were a pussy." I gasp and stand up walking towards her.

"I'm not pussy S wants me to prove it?" She nods looking at me to watch my movements as I grab out my phone and click on the 'zaddyy💋 ' contact and put it towards my ear hearing it ring right away. He picked up after the second ring. "Angel?" I breathe deeply preparing myself "Hey could you come over in like 15 minutes I have something to talk to you about?" He sounded nervous as he spoke, "Of course princess, I'm already on my way." "Ok see you when you get here." He hums out a-ok and I hang up. "Ok, he's on his way, great.." I started freaking out and Sophia came over and hugged me "Hey C if he doesn't react well or decides to leave he doesn't deserve you you got this chica." I nod and head to my room after telling Sophia to tell Ace to come up to my room when he gets there. 

It had been 15 minutes when I heard the door open and Sophia tell Ace to go upstairs, I hear his husky and firm footsteps come up the stairs and he steps into my room and sees me fidgeting "Are you ok angel?" He sits down next to me. "Yeah...I just need to tell you something but please don't freak out ok?" He nods and looks at me assuringly and I sigh for the 100th time today. "Ok.." I try to say it for 5 minutes and he looks at me concerned "Fuck ok! I'm pregnant." He looks at me flabbergasted "Y-your pregnant princess?" I nod and stand up pacing around. "And I don't care if you don't want to be there for this child's life you will be and I'm so-" Ace interrupted me by pulling me into a deep sensual kiss. "I love you Camila and I'm going to be there for this child of ours forever I promise." I smile and sniffle trying not to break down. "R-really your going to stay?" He nods and pulls me into a hug and I nuzzle into his chest as he whispers in my ear "Go on a date with me next week?" I nod in his chest and pull away "I'll schedule a doctor's appointment for little one." I rub my stomach and he kneels to talk to my stomach "Hello little one I'm you're Papi I can't wait to meet you." I giggle as he kisses my stomach and stands up. "Your such a dork." He smirks and winks "Only for you Princess."


	24. Chapter 24

Translations "{}" I used google translate so I'm so sorry if any of it is wrong.

I was still very nervous about being pregnant, what if I wasn't a good mom? Would I be a failure? Would I be there for my daughter or son their entire lives? I tried not to think about the what if's as I and Ace drove to Ace's parent's house. That's right I was meeting his parents and I was nervous as hell, that's when he squeezed my thigh "They're gonna love you I promise baby girl." I nodded and took a deep breath, "I know it's just were really complicated right now I just don't understand how I've become so important that you want me to meet your parents." He chuckled deeply and looked at me with love in his eyes. "Princess, it doesn't matter what we are I love you so fucking much I can't even describe it...you bring out the best in me a part in me that wants to be better and improve myself just for you and only you, your the only one that brings that kind of light in my life so yes you are important enough to meet my parents even if we don't have a label because no matter what your mine always and forever." I smiled and blushed insanely, he said he loved me. "I love you too Ace I love you so much you've made me better and made me realize that love is possible even after all the shit I went through you were brought into my life for a reason even if you are a pain in my ass sometimes so I love you too." I think I caught a glimpse of him blushing as he turned his head back to the road.

30 minutes later

I stepped out of the car shitting bricks I was scared to meet his parents because I wanted them to like me. He stepped out and held me close as we walked inside. "Mom? Dad?" A very beautiful tall woman appeared in the living room. "Oh, il Mio Amore your home, who is this beautiful young lady?" I smiled and hid in Ace's chest feeling myself getting shy. "This shy little thing is Camila Garcia my..girlfriend." I blushed harder holy shit was he trying to make me die? "Where's papa?" We walk into the kitchen and sit at the table and Ace pulls me onto his lap. "He's doing work he'll be home later, now tell me more about you beautiful." I smile "There really isn't much about me I'm a simple girl, I like annoying the crap out of Ace it brings me happiness." I could hear him roll his eyes making me laugh "She's bold I like it." Ace looked at me asking the question I was avoiding. I sighed "Go ahead." He nodded and kissed my forehead "Mamma?" She looked over to where we were sitting. "M-me and Camila are um..pregnant." Her face exploded with happiness and she ran over and pulled me out of Ace's lap to hug me "Oh I can't wait to meet my grandbaby." I smiled being happy with her response. "We can't wait for you to meet them either." Ace said behind me as she pulled away. "Oh, Mio Dio I have to get your papa." She walked to a different side of the huge house and came back with more footsteps following her.

{il Mio Amore: my love, oh Mio Dio: oh my god}

"Ciao Caro." Boomed a deep groan voice with a face that looked fairly similar to Ace's face and damn was he hot I'm only saying that because he looks like the man I love. "Caro?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ace's mom and dad sitting at the table with us. "Sorry sir nice to meet you." we shook hands and he smiled my god it reminded me of Ace's smile so fucking much. "Hanno qualcosa da dirti amore." He looked over at us and Ace blushed again and asked me with another look if I wanted him to answer the question and I nodded still being nervous. "I and Camila are pregnant and she's my girlfriend." His dad smirked and nodded "buon lavoro figliolo mettendo quello che ho fatto per l'uso." Ace rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You don't want to know what he said baby so just don't ask." They both laugh and His mom hits his father with a rag on the arm. "I'm so sorry for them dear they act like 12-year-olds." I laughed knowing how freaking true that was "Tell me about it Ace acts like a child all the time it's like I'm his mother." Ace tightened his grip on my thigh as his mother giggles lightly "I know how you feel." She exclaims and I laugh agreeing with her as his hand makes his way up my legs higher and higher towards my inner thigh so I shift in my seat and whisper "I'll be good please don't do this here." He whispers back "You think it's funny? Okay, you'll see how funny that is later when I'm teasing you to the point where you're begging me to come." I shivered at his words and try not to blush.

{Ciao Caro: hi dear.} {Hanno qualcosa da dirti amore: They have something to tell you dear.} {boun lavoro figliolo mettendo quello che ho fatto per l'uso: good job son putting what I made to use.}

1 hour later

We all hung out, ate, and talked about the baby and Ace. I found out that Ace used to be in love with math in school and he was really good at it he thinks it's embarrassing but I thought it was cute my..boyfriend? was a little nerd and I loved it. We were on the way back to my apartment, I needed to call my dad to let him know I was staying in LA for a while but I'd do it tomorrow, I was so tired today took a lot out of me and my body was exhausted. I was so exhausted I was falling asleep. "Hey, baby?" I hummed out a 'hm?'. "Were closer to my house do you want to spend the night, you can cuddle me all night." I smile at the thought of it and nodded. "But you have to carry me inside I'm so fucking tired." He chuckles and nods which I notice out of the corner of my eye. Then, I think he started talking to my stomach but it was adorable. "Stop tiring your momma out she needs energy for me." I could in vision him fake pouting.

We got to the house about 10 minutes later and I heard him open my door and unbuckle me and pick me up bridal style making me nuzzle my head into his chest. He opened his front door and closed it with his foot before he took me upstairs and laid me on his bed softly. He went to go get changed before I felt the side of the bed dip as he laid down and pulled me close to him "Sleep ilo Mio amore.." I nodded and smiled as I felt myself start falling asleep slowly slipping into darkness...

.


	25. Chapter 25

"God fucking damnit Sophia!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, she was taking forever in the bathroom and Ace was picking me up at 2:00 pm for our date it was already 1:30. That's when the door opened "Jesus christ women! I'm done." I roll my eyes and go into the bathroom "Ace is gonna be here in thirty minutes and I need to do my makeup." She laughs and stands in the doorway "I think he's going to propose." I stopped my foundation to look at her "No, no way why would he propose." She just shrugs her shoulders and leaves the bathroom leaving me to do my makeup, he wouldn't propose, would he? I shake my head and continue doing my makeup.

I finished my makeup and putting on shoes as I heard a knock on the door it must've been Ace. I stood up and opened the door. "Jesus fucking christ princess." I laughed and looked at him up and down. He was wearing some ripped blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a gold chain. "Look who's talking you look hot as hell." I bit my lip looking back at him "Don't make me bend you over that couch princess." I laughed and grabbed my sunglasses and walked out the door. 'I'll go on this date alone if you don't want to come!" I heard him chuckle behind me and catch up to me. "You're a brat." I rolled my eyes and sat in the passenger seat and watched him open the door and get in. "I need you to wear a blindfold." I looked at him confused, "Are you killing me for the date?" He laughed as he grabbed a black bandana "No it's just a surprise and I have a few stops to go to that I don't want you to see." I nodded and put it on now in the unknown about where we were going.

About a 1 hour later I felt the car stop and the passenger door open "Ok princess I'm going to guide you sound good?" I nodded and he helped me up and grabbed some things before we started walking. "I swear to god if you make me fall." We stopped and he took the blindfold off to reveal a beautiful garden of flowers with a blue plaid blanket over it and a vase of roses, a box, and a pink picnic basket. "Well?" Ace's voice behind me knocked me out of my thoughts "It's beautiful Ace I can't believe you pulled this off." I went to go sit down and Ace kissed me on the forehead and sat down next to me "Well of course princess who else would I do this for?" I grabbed the picnic basket and looked through it. I was hungry because of this child inside me "Fuck yeah...I- sorry I'm just hungry." Ace grabbed a sandwich and water for me and me. "Don't worry about it baby you're adorable."

"I didn't say that Ace! He told me he won because he wanted to selfish ass." We were laying down on the blanket cuddling "Baby he's been doing that since I was a kid Elijah doesn't know how to play fair." I giggle and look up at him "I love you so much.." He kissed my head and sat up "I love you too princess which is why I'm doing this." He grabbed the tiny box off of the blanket and got down on one knee making me gasp. "W-what are you doing Ace?" He sighed "Baby I love you so fucking much so let's skip this stupid dating stage we've already been through so much together let's fucking get married I want to wake up with you and our baby by my side every day, I want to call you my wife so Camila Garcia will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I was full-blown crying at the point, not being able to say anything I held out my ring finger and nodded my head. He put the ring on my finger and hugged me "Are you, okay baby?" I nodded drying my tears on his shoulder "Yeah sorry stupid fucking pregnancy hormones I love you so much and can't wait to be Mrs.Reyes." He kissed me passionately as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Fuck Sophia was right." I pulled away from us now sitting and cuddling close to each other "Oh obviously I told her about it I asked her and your dad's blessing." I smiled and looked up to him before kissing him "Aww that means a lot to me, baby." He smiled and looked at me with love in his eyes. "I know it would that's why I did it."

I and Ace were chilling on the couch on our phones while we cuddled when Sophia and Luka came in. "Were sooo having a double wedding." I laughed and sat up "No. I love you but my day your day was not sharing a day." She giggled and sat next to Luka on the couch "Fine but I'm still being your maid of honor." "Well of course Soph, your my best friend besides Will." Luka and Ace laughed at our stupid conversation. "You guys are insane." I sat back down close to Ace "Well excuse me you guy's are the ones that proposed to us so that makes you weirdos by association." They rolled their eyes and giggled. "Well we have to go I love you princess." I looked over at Ace and kissed him "I love you too baby, be safe you guys." Luka gave Sophia a quick kiss and smiled "Of course C." We said our goodbyes and they left leaving me and Sophia to cuddle up on the couch to watch criminal minds. 'We haven't done this in a while." She muttered as she grabbed our blanket. "I know I've missed it."

It's been a couple of weeks and I and Ace are going to our first doctor's appointment. My morning sickness was now all day sickness I'm either nauseous when I do eat or nauseous when I don't eat. We get into Ace's car and I sigh "You okay angel?" I nod "I'm just tired and nauseous." He started the car and went down a corner street "How about this when we get home we can cuddle and watch Netflix." I smiled he called his house home as we both lived there it might have been small but it still made me happy "Sounds like a deal." We got to the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room for about 10 minutes before the nurse called us back.

After the appointment, we were walking to the car. The baby was completely healthy and my nausea was supposedly only last for the first trimester. The doctor told us when I was 18 weeks we could know the gender which I was 100% okay with because I'm impatient, but I was only 8 weeks so I had about 7 weeks left. Ace put his hand on my thigh as we pulled into his driveway. "Carry me again?" I gave him puppy dog eyes knowing he would give in, it wasn't long before he sighed and nodded coming over to the passenger seat and picking me up bridal style. "Thank you, baby." He laughs and kisses the top of my head "Your welcome my love." We made our way to his room and he laid me down taking his shoes off and laying down next to me. "How do you feel angel?" I sighed and laid my head on his chest "I'm okay I'm just nervous to be a mom what if I'm not good enough?" he grabbed my chin and made me look at him "Camila your an amazing person and have the most bubbly and fierce personality I know for a fact you'll be a good mom so stop doubting yourself." I smile and kiss him 'I love you, baby." He chuckles "I love you too baby." We talked a little more before I fell asleep leaving all my worries as I drift into darkness


	26. Chapter 26

6 Months Later

Camila's POV:

I was so happy I couldn't believe it after 3 years we were getting married. He was the love of my life and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Yep, it's our wedding day and I'm shiting bricks I'm so nervous. "CAMILA GRACIA!!!"Sophia shouted down the hallway of the venue I was getting ready at, "Oh my god, what ms. loudmouth?" She stormed in the dressing room doors and walked over to me "WHY ISN'T YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP DONE" I looked at her weirdly because she was acting like bridezilla even though I'm the one getting married. "Uhhhh because the wedding is in 8 hours." She rolled her eyes and continued, "I don't care, I'd much rather you be ready early than being ready late." I laughed and went over to get my makeup ready. Ace had tried to get a makeup artist but I like doing my own makeup and Soph is going to do my hair.

3 Hour Later

"Okay, I think I'm finally done."I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror "Holy fucking shit.." I looked like a goddess "Wh-what did I do something wrong?" I stood up and hugged her "Of course not it's beautiful Sophia, thank you." She giggled and hugged me back as I heard the door open, I looked over my shoulder to see my dad "OH MY GOD PAPA!?" I ran over to him and hugged him "I thought you said you couldn't make it?" He laughed and hugged me back before speaking "I wanted to surprise you." We pulled away and I smiled "Ugh I missed you so much papa, where's Will?" As I said that William burst through the door, "I'M HERE BITCHES." I rolled my eyes at the grand entrance he made "Hi Will." He ran over and stared at me "Oh. My. God. YOU LOOK FUCKING AMAZING!" I laughed and walked behind the barrier to put my dress on "You haven't even seen the best part." I stepped out revealing my long flowy white dress.

My dad and William started crying making me gasp "You guys what's wrong?" They both sniffled and smiled and my dad spoke up "You just look so beautiful Camila, your mom would be so proud  
My dad and William started crying making me gasp "You guys what's wrong?" They both sniffled and smiled and my dad spoke up "You just look so beautiful Camila, your mom would be so proud." Tears started forming in my eyes and Soph yelled "NOPE NO TEARS MISS!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. I stepped away from everyone to look at myself. I was nervous, not cold feet nervous just nervous I was about to make a life long commitment to this man and I was scared but it's worth it for the love we have, he makes me smile and laugh all the fucking time he knows how to cheer me up when I'm upset and how to make me giggle when I'm mad at him, in my eyes Ace is perfect. He will be the perfect dad and husband and I can't wait.

5 Hours Later

Oh my god, it's time, We were just waiting for a signal to get started "I'M GONNA PASS THE FUCK OUT!" Everyone laughed and Sophia walked over to me "Hun, calm down he's gonna love the dress, he'd probably love to take it off you too." She whispered the last part and winked as I rolled my eyes, that's when we got the signal "Alright Camila let's go." My dad wrapped his arm around mine and we walked down the aisle. As soon as I saw Ace everyone else faded away, he looked so perfect; black and white suit and his hair neatly put back. He looked at me and I could see what I saw in his eyes when he first met me, utterly raw love for me. It made me want to cry to think a person was so in love with me. We got to the end of the aisle and I looked at my husband-to-be "Hello princess." I smiled and looked up at him "Hello prince charming." The wedding officiant started talking. "Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Camila and Ace. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Camila and Ace to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them." I took a deep breath to calm myself and Ace looked at me reassuringly. 

The officiant continued talking. "Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can; only you can do that through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners." I thought about what he said as he continued on "Do you, Ace, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" Ace smiled brightly "I do." The officiant looked at me "And do you, Camila, Take this man to be your wedded husband?" "I do." I held my happy tears back as I looked at the beautiful man in front of me. 

"It is now time for vows, but before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance—will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other." I decided to go first taking a deep breath. "I Camila, take you, Ace to be my husband, my constant friend and partner, and my love. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives." Ace had torn down his face as I spoke but cleared his throat before speaking.

"I promise to always remember that you are indeed human. That you may sometimes make questionable decisions, decisions I don't agree with, like throwing a beach party that I didn't authorize on the one free day we had before our wedding—a day when we should be doing wedding admin together and things like, I don't know, writing our vows! But what I love about you is I know that you do these things because you care so deeply about those who are close to you and are genuinely one of the most thoughtful and considerate people I have ever known. You remind me of my mother in this way. Today, I promise to show that same care and consideration for you for the rest of my life. Right now, it's the easiest thing in the world to do because I honestly love you so much and want nothing but your happiness, but even when things are difficult and it gets hard to do and our love gets more comfortable, complacent, and timeworn, I will always show that same care and consideration for you." At that point, there was no way around it I was crying and laughing. "May I have the rings, please? Please repeat after me, as a daily reminder of my love for you." We both put our rings on and spoke at the same time.

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." The officiant spoke once more, "By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Ace kissed me passionately it was full of love and beautiful friendship. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. "I love you so much, Ace Reyes." He smiled "I love you more Camila Reyes." We all walked to the ballroom and I and Ace sat at the front of the room, as he was sitting down he bent down and whispered in my ear "I can't fucking wait to rip that dress off of you kitten." I giggled and blushed "Stopppp, you're making me blush." He laughed and sat down "It's what I'm here for princess." 

4 Hours Later

We were on our way back to the hotel room, I was completely drunk so sadly no sex tonight. '"I-I'm sorry for getting so dr-drunk Ace." He was driving for obvious reasons "Baby for the 100th time it's okay, you were having fun with family and friends plus there are plenty more nights for us to have sex." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes "Shhh your yelling." I was drifting off into a sleep state as he laughed "I'm sorry love." I didn't respond, "Love?" I started snoring and he giggled "Sleep tight Camila."

The next day

"A-Ace?" I groaned and sat up, he must've carried me inside and changed me. "Yes, love?" I smiled and did grabby hands. "Hold me." He giggled "Your wish is my command." He picked me up and I wrapped myself around his waist. "We got married last night oh my god." He kissed the top of my head and nodded "Yeah I was there C." I rolled my eyes and got out of his grip "Your a smart ass." He grabbed my neck and made me look at him "What did you say." I giggled and smirked, "I said you're a smart ass." He threw me on the bed and looked down at me. "You want to be a brat?" I nodded and rubbed my legs together to try and get some friction. "Brats get spanked." I giggled again "I know thats why I'm being a brat daddy." He cocked an eyebrow "Ohhh okay." He flipped me over and yanked down my shorts and panties. "I'm going to spank you 20 times." I nodded and he grabbed my hair "Words kitten." I gasped "Y-yes sir." He let go of my hair and spanked me hard one time. 'I'm going to make this ass so fucking red." I whimpered and squirmed as he spanked me over and over 20 times. At this point, I was whining and crying. "P-please daddy I'll be a good girl.." He sighed and put that cream on my ass before putting me in new panties and one of his shirts. "Come here, baby." I crawled over to him and laid on his chest. "I love you so much, Camila." I smiled. "I love you more."


	27. Chapter 27

3 Months Later

"BABYYYYY" I groaned from the couch, being 9 months pregnant was hard especially because I was 2 days late for my due date. "I'm coming mi amore." He appeared in the living room where I was eating ice cream and watching criminal minds for the 100th time. "Cuddle me." I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he laughed "Okay Mrs. whining pants." When he sat down I smacked his chest before laying on it "Don't be mean to your wife or I'll call the wife police." I laughed and kissed his cheek before falling asleep holding him.

I woke p with extreme pains in my stomach, they felt like contractions but they could be Braxton Hicks. "Fuck!" I sat up and held my stomach which woke Ace up "Baby girl what's wrong?" I started crying at how much it hurt as I felt my water break. "I'm in labor. Right now." His face turned from concerned to extremely worried as he zoomed up and got everything together that we had planned for 2 days ago. "Okay baby come on." He helped me stand up after he put my shoes on and we headed for the car. "Oh my god, this baby is ready." He laughed as he drove to the hospital as fast as he could. "I can't wait to meet them." 

We gad arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later and I was being rushed into labor. I was already 10 centimeters dilated and Ace was calling Sophia and everyone else. "Okay, Mrs.Reyes was going to need you to push." I nodded and started pushing as Ace came into the room and held my hand. "You got this baby, come on." I pushed for what seemed like 10 minutes before they told me to breathe. We repeated this process for 17 hours. YEAH, SEVENTEEN HOURS. It baffled me, I was extremely tired but I stayed awake for my baby girl. Yep, it was a girl and her name was Maya-Gracia-Reyes, after my mom and dad more importantly my mom. I knew she was smiling above me right now. Sophia and my dad and William have met her and me and her daddy are having some time with her. "She's so precious." Ace looked at her like how my papa looked at me all the time, that type of fatherly love that could beat anything nothing will tear them apart. "I know and I'll do anything to protect her." We smiled and looked at each other before sharing a soft kiss.

After 2 days we were finally home with Maya. She was sleeping right now so I and Ace were cuddling in the living room. "We are so fucking lucky that our baby actually sleeps." Ace chuckled deeply and kissed my head "Your so adorable kitten." I laid my head on his neck and sucked on his neck making him slightly moan. "Oooo that was sexy." I giggled and straddled his hips. "Well hello, there darling." I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, "Hi, I miss Maya." I pouted and looked at Ace, "We'll go get her then baby I'm sure she misses her mommy." I smiled brightly and went into Maya's room and grabbed her out of her crib making her coo. "Shh, mommy's got you." I walked out holding her in my arms in a cradle position and I sat down next to Ace again. "Oh hello, my beautiful girls." Maya kind of opened her eyes looking at Ace and I smiled. "She makes me feel safe like I'm not married to a mafia leader." Ace sighed and rubbed my back "Baby, your always safe I promise you, nothing and I mean nothing is ever going to happen to you, not on my watch." I smiled and looked at him "I know prince charming it's just scary sometimes." I laid on Ace's chest as I held Maya close to me. "I love you so fucking much Camila never forget that." I blushed and smiled more "I love you more Ace."


	28. a/n

I'm working on a sequel and I'll release the chapters I have when I'm ready.


End file.
